Imperfect Honor Student
by MedliSage
Summary: Oneshot: With the help of Raspberyl, Mao stops evil from consuming him, and Almaz is saved. Mao's heart has opened, but will he accept that? Maybe after talk from the one he cares for most. MaoxRaspberyl. Spoilers.


**Imperfect Honor Student**

_By MedliSage_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mao."

He hadn't heard her coming; unusual for him. Even without Geoffrey – or Aurum, he should say – around to warn him of such things, he was always attentive to his surroundings – after all, who knows when the enemy may show up? Despite that, however, he had been completely lost inside his own heart – no, no. His mind. He had been completely lost in his mind and thoughts since the events earlier that day, along with those unfathomable accusations that had come along with them. Opened his heart? How ridiculous. How stupid. His heart was so tightly shut that he could not even be lost in emotions that would stir within. If he gave in to such crippling, useless feelings, it would only make him weak. Weigh him down. Make him unable to beat Aurum, to exact his revenge. Unable to be the strongest Overlord of all.

Regardless, his surprise was masked in his voice. Before he even looked, he knew it was her; only one person would dare to approach him without so much as a knock in the middle of the night, and only one person spoke with such un-demonlike friendliness. And yet that degree of friendliness and happiness failed to be heard in that one word, instead replaced by something else: was it worry, fear? It didn't matter, and Mao didn't care anyway; at least that's what he told himself. He spoke without hesitation, and unlike her, his voice nearly echoed off the stone walls with its clarity and almost commanding tone; his tiredness and aggravation, like his surprise of her arrival, completely hidden. "What is it, Beryl?"

Spinning his chair away from his desk and papers – some scientific data he had been analyzing in an attempt to keep his mind busy – he stood, a few feet away from his frie– servant. Servant. He glanced at the clock, adjusting his large, round glasses, causing them to flash momentarily in the glaring moonlight that flooded through large, arched window. "Delinquents like you should be in bed by now," he said, shifting his gaze back to the girl. There wasn't much in his room: a carpet from the door to his desk, some bookcases, a bed. Everything was the gray of the stone walls or some other dull color; the vivid contrast between Raspberyl and her environment made her seem even more vivacious than usual, despite her tiny frame and short height. Her vibrant pink hair and matching eyes, full of life, seemed to light the room up: the moonlight hitting and making her eyes almost sparkle added to the affect.

"I know. Don't tell Asuka or Kyoko, please. I'm setting a bad example."

"Well then, what is it? You better have some good reason for bothering me in the middle of the night."

"I wanted to talk for a little bit." Her feet began slowly moving her closer to him, though her clear pink eyes moved farther away.

He let out a short sigh born from impatience. "What is it?"

"You haven't been yourself, since earlier. Since Almaz revived; since we realized your heart was open. Is that bothering you?"

And there she went again, with that ludicrous notion. Frustration caused his hand to turn into a fist inside his pocket; he cast his eyes from her and bit his tongue briefly to avoid snapping and yelling at her. If it was Almaz or anybody else who had just waltzed in and said that, he would have freely vented his exasperation and distress by scolding them for disturbing him; but no, he didn't want – he couldn't do that to Raspberyl. Why? He had no idea. He then folded his arms across his chest and gave his reply. "Ha. Of course it's not bothering me. You're all free to think whatever stupid ideas you want to be the truth, but it doesn't change anything."

By now she had reached his desk and, due to her shorter-than-average stature, had to nearly jump to sit on its edge. Mao turned to face her direction, though his eyes did not meet hers. She crossed one leg over her knee and looked at him intently. "But Mao, you and I both know that it is the truth. Almaz's returned title is proof of that."

"You can't be sure of that," was his instant response. He continued without reluctance. "What do you know about titles and hearts, Beryl? You said eating that egg would open it. His title returning was some sort of fluke. Perhaps because of his sacrifice."

"And you were moved by that. And your heart opened."

"Don't make me laugh. He was keeping strong for Sapphire, who else? And there's no demon with the slightest bit of honor that would be moved by the idiotic idea of sacrificing yourself for another."

"Come on, Mao. Don't change the subject. I'm talking about what he said to you. You were moved by the idea that he wanted to help open your heart to be your friend, more than regain his title." She put one elbow on her knee as she spoke, resting her chin in her hand and leaning forward a bit, swinging her other leg.

"I'm not changing the subject." He repeated himself: "No demon with the slightest bit of honor would be moved by an idea as idiotic as that." His voice had notably quickened; she was beginning to get on his nerves. How could she continue with this stupidity? Nevertheless, he had to get her out of here before he finally snapped. "I'm going to finish my work, Beryl. Go to bed and shut the door on your way out." The genius stepped over to his desk and subsequently towards Raspberyl, one hand on his chair. He finally met her eyes. "Leave me alone."

And then, her eyes shut, and she laughed. A small, soft chuckle to herself.

"What is it?"

Her eyes opened and looked straight into his; a moment of silence filled the air before she spoke. In that moment that felt like hours, Mao froze: what was with her? What was she trying to get at? And why couldn't he just yell at her to get out and be done with it? He was nervous; her sudden visit out of the blue and all this opening his heart talk – which she knew must annoy him – he didn't understand it! Why couldn't she just leave him alone?!

"You're always alone, Mao. Even when other people are with you... you shut them out. Until today. You let me stop you before evil consumed you. Your heart was open. 'Demons must relish solitude...' Do you seriously believe that now?" Her voice became quieter. "Don't you see how much stronger you've become with friends? Mao – doesn't it hurt to be alone all the time?"

That did it. He couldn't hold back his frustration now, not after that ridiculous spew of... ridiculousness. He slammed his palms on his desk, his eyes shutting before glaring at her. "_Beryl!_ Get out of here! Leave me alone!" He couldn't offer any sort of counterargument; no, no, she just had to get out and leave him be. Now.

"Mao –"

"_Leave me alone!" _He said again, his sonorous voice bouncing off the walls. "I didn't even give you permission to come in here! Now get out!"

The young delinquent quickly pushed herself off the desk and stepped toward him, grabbing his wrist. "Mao!"

No matter how badly he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to pull out of her grasp or just literally push her away. Why, why?! Why couldn't he?!

His frustrated thoughts stopped when she continued. "Listen. Mao... I came here to say that... you're not alone. We're here for you. I'm here for you. We're your friends. We'll make sure that Aurum pays for what he did to your father. We'll lend you all our strength. And we won't let you be eaten by that evil he wants you to."

He refused to meet her eyes, instead casting his to the side. Silence enveloped them again, and each second it became stronger, more strangulating. Never mind what was wrong with her, but what was wrong with him?! Why couldn't he retaliate her absurd ideas? Better yet, why couldn't he just simply push her away, force her away?!

The typhoon of rage that stormed inside him calmed a bit when she spoke his name. Unwillingly, he finally returned her gaze. Something filled her eyes, something he hadn't seen before. He couldn't tell what it was – what he thought it was made him sick to his stomach though. _Compassion. _How... humiliating. He didn't want her pity.

"Mao. I'm here for you."

The boy gave no reply; instead shifting his eyes once more to the side.

She slipped her hand down his palm, and their fingertips lightly skimmed each other's for a fleeting moment. Raspberyl turned, and for a moment all that was heard was her soft footsteps down the carpet. As she reached for the door handle, however, she froze when she heard his voice.

"Beryl."

"Yes?" She said, not having moved an inch.

"You're wrong. Almaz didn't open my heart."

Again, she let out a soft laugh. She was foolish to think she could make him realize. She put her hand on the cold door handle and turned it.

"You did."

Her breath caught in her throat. What? What? What did he say?

Slowly, she withdrew her hand back to her side and steadily turned her head to look at him. He still stood next to his desk, not meeting her gaze.

"When you held on to me and stopped me from... letting my evil take over." He explained, his voice barely audible.

Within a few brief moments, her sprint was over and she leapt up, throwing her arms around him. Without time to think, he was forced to return the gesture and stepped back so as not to fall over. "B-Beryl, get off of me! What are you doing?!"

She giggled. "I'm just happy you've accepted that your heart is open. And... I guess I'm happy that I'm the one that did it." Deciding not to push her luck, she let go of him, and he of her.

"I would have killed you if someone saw that."

Her smile caused a strange flutter inside of him. "I know. Don't worry, I wouldn't let you be so embarrassed."

"You better not." He looked at the clock again; it was seriously late. "Go get some rest."

"Wow, Mao, are you worried about me?" Her words dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh, please. I just can't have you collapsing on me when we go after Aurum tomorrow."

"If you say so." A pause. "Good night, Mao."

Raspberyl turned, but before she could take a single step forward, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." His voice was, again, nearly a whisper.

Even though he couldn't see, she smiled; her happiness was evident in her voice anyhow. "It's okay, Mao."

And then he turned her around, leaned down and hugged her. Knowing this wouldn't last long, she swiftly returned the motion, standing on her tiptoes and putting her arms around his back.

"Thank you, Beryl."

"You're welcome, Mao."

He had a lot of things to thank her for, and she knew that he was trying his best to put all his gratitude into those three words. Elation blossomed inside her, and he let her go, her smile illuminating room even brighter than the moonlight. "Good night."

"Good night," she replied, and walked her way back to the door. With one hand on the door handle, she spoke, not looking at him. "An opened heart and signs of affection... some honor student you are, Mao."

"Sneaking out past curfew to meet boys... some delinquent you are, Beryl." He paused. "If one word of this gets to other people, you're dead."

She looked back and met not only his eyes, but his smile – which she returned, before turning the door handle and stepping out.

_Fin_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Uhm, I don't know. I'm really tired, it's one in the morning. So this is probably terrible. I might fix it later. I hope you enjoyed anyway!

_- Medli_


End file.
